On Top of the World
by umdiddle
Summary: Oneshots based around the Big Hero 6 characters before, during, and after the movie. Cover goes to hiroandbaymax
1. Chapter 1

_on top of the world, on top of it all_

* * *

><p>Hiro and Baymax sat on the large machines in the air, legs spread out in front, exhilarated from their flight. It had been <em>amazing,<em> full of crazy tricks, the feeling of the sharp air in the sky, the speed. He could see all of San Fransokyo and the surrounding cities.

He was on top of the world.

Gently swaying his legs, he smiled, his first full blown smile since Tadashi's death. For the first time in weeks, he was feeling... happy.

So many things could have gone differently that night. There were so many ways Tadashi could have been alive. Now, Hiro was getting revenge for his brother. He was making a difference now. With his brain, he was unstoppable.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hiro noticed Baymax start swaying his legs back and forth, mimicking the boy's actions. The robot picked up the change in his patient's mood as Hiro mused. Baymax tilted his head, looking at Hiro.

"Your levels have stabilized. Are you feeling ssatisfied?" Baymax asked.

Hiro smiled. Almost, Baymax. Almost. He had one last thing to do before he could finally accept a world without his brother

Hey, Tadashi, he thought. I'm finally doing something with this big brain of mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**This is my first story on here and yes it sucks and yes I have the dialogue wrong and yes I called it "machines in the air" but I didn't know what to call it and I've only seen the movie once and this was just a random crazy idea that I got. I made this because I decided to stop complaining about the amount of Big Hero 6 fanfics there were and write one myself because THIS MOVIE.**

**All comments welcome! I like getting criticism as long as you back up why you don't like it as much. If you liked it, cool! Add it to your favorites and follows, because I'm planning on continuing it, no matter how badly this turns out.**

**You're free to tell me any ideas you have for me!**

**Platypus kisses!**

**-Acie Umdiddle**


	2. Chapter 2

_trying to feel invincible_

Tadashi ran towards the burning building, brother following closely behind. He helped a fallen girl stand up who was coughing violently from the smoke.

"Are you okay?" he asked urgently.

"Yes," she said. Tadashi mentally sighed in relief. "But Professor Callaghan is still inside." He felt his heart stop for a moment.

_Professor Callaghan is still inside._

Without a second thought, he made a move towards the school, which now had flames coming out of every opening. Someone grabbed his arm. Tadashi looked down to see Hiro looking up at him with an expression of fear.

His messy haired brother pleaded with him. "Tadashi, please don't go after him."

"But, Professor Callaghan -"

"Please, Tadashi!" Hiro/s voice broke at the end.

For a moment, his mind went back and forth between staying with Hiro and going in to save his professor. He could just leave with his brother and they'd both be safe. However, there was a chance that his professor was still alive...

Professor Callaghan could still be alive.

Forgetting about everything else, he ran off, not hearing his brother's cries. Tadashi barely noticed his signature baseball cap flying off his head. He only looked back once to see Hiro's eyes welling up and starting to follow him.

_No, you bonehead. Stay back. Only one of us will be risking their lives tonight._

He rushed into the burning building, immediately violently coughing from all of the smoke. All he saw was red and orange and yellow. He could hear crashing from some of the robots falling or breaking from the fire. There was no way he would be able to find Professor Callaghan.

"Professor?" he yelled.

No signs. He began picking his way through the rubble and fire.

"Professor Callaghan! Are you here?"

_Come on, Tadashi. Think. Look at it from another angle. Don't give up._

He turned around to get thrown forward by a fiery explosion.

**Wow I wrote this quickly.**

**I know I made a lot of errors in this, so tell me if I have anything I need to change. I haven't seen this movie in a while so the dialogue may be wrong. The line breaks aren't working on my laptop either,**

**Has anyone gotten the How to Train Your Dragon 2 movie yet? I haven't because my mom won't let me :c**

**Tell me what you think!**

**All comments welcome! I like getting criticism as long as you back up why you don't like it as much. If you liked it, cool! Add it to your favorites and follows, because I'm planning on continuing it, no matter how badly this turns out.**

**You're free to tell me any ideas you have for me!**

**Platypus kisses!**

**-Acie Umdiddle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 or Top of the World. Respective rights go to their respective owners.**

**I'm only forcing the characters to become my puppets for a while.**

_i remember the nights_

For weeks after the fire, Hiro couldn't sleep.

Every dream he had was filled with fire and Tadashi. Sometimes, they had haunting images of his brother, burning and screaming in agony. Or Tadashi exploding into limbs and organs, like different pieces of a broken puzzle. Or the flames slowly eating away at him, looking at Hiro with disgust and saying it was his fault.

Those were the worst.

Because Hiro knew he could've done something to save his brother. He could've tried harder. He could've never signed up for that bot fight. He could've created something other than microbots. He could've gone into the building instead of Tadashi.

When he woke up in a cold sweat, yelling Tadashi's name, he'd scream himself raw into his pillow, trying to force grief out of his body. After he lost his voice, he'd just stare at the ceiling all night until dawn.

Soon, he stopped sleeping.

It was pointless. He was haunted by visions of Tadashi, and they always worsened in his dreams. There wasn't a reason he should sleep.

He couldn't, anyways.

When Baymax was around, he was almost always inflated, especially at nights to keep his patient company. He was Hiro's blanket, bed, pillow, and shoulder to cry on.

Still, Hiro was always so hyped up on adrenaline that he couldn't sleep much, constantly tinkering with the group's armor.

The worst was when he lost Baymax.

He didn't realize how much he relied on his robotic friend until he lay awake that night, staring at the ceiling once again, tears silently streaming down his cheeks. He wanted his personal heater back. He wanted the vinyl hand that would pat him on the head awkwardly when he was feeling upset. He wanted his rock back.

He threw himself into rebuilding Baymax, often going just on energy drinks and coffee for days at a time. He got next to no sleep, staying up late in the nerd lab when everyone else had gone home.

So when Baymax finally opened his eyes at the word "ow," Hiro couldn't help but feel relief.

That was the night he was granted a dreamless sleep.

**Guess who's seeing Mockingjay Part 1 in an hour? THIS GIRL ^0^**

**I actually saw this on and decided to tweak it a little so THANK YOU TO WHOEVER WROTE THAT FOR GIVING ME THIS IDEA :D**

**I actually like this fic so far. I mean it kind of bothers me how unsentimental I am but eh.**

**Wow I'm really surprised at the favs and follows. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED BECAUSE WOW I LOVE YOU GUYS! Erm I hope you like it? Haha thanks guys. I'll try to update as soon as I can (not very soon)**

**All comments welcome! I like getting criticism as long as you back up why you don't like it. If you liked it, cool! Add it to your library and vote, because this is ongoing.**

**You're free to tell me any ideas you have for me!**

**Platypus kisses!**

**-Acie Umdiddle**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: if I owned Big Hero 6, then I would be creating so many short films. And if I owned Top of the World, I would actually be able to sing.

_caught up in dreaming my 'goodbyes'_

The sky was crying.

The funeral was held on a foggy day, and many people had expected it to rain. All around, friends of the Hamada family were dressed in black and carrying matching umbrellas.

When their predictions proved correct, Hiro hardly noticed the pattering of rain, or the black umbrellas that shielded the mourners. He could only see the grave in front him. His eyes were downcast throughout the whole service, not paying attention to anything anyone was doing or saying.

In front of the grey stone, a picture of Tadashi rested. After the rest of the people left and Aunt Cass allowed him to have his time with Tadashi, or what was left of him.

Hiro sighed, staring at his brother's smiling face. Brushing his hands around on the picture frame, he held back a dry sob.

"Hey, Tadashi," he began. "Um, I don't know what to say." He awkwardly pushed his hair back. "That was really stupid of you. That was stupid of me, for not keeping you from going, but I guess that you couldn't help yourself, huh."

He took a deep breath. "Y'know, when you told me you'd be with me forever, I thought that you meant more than fourteen years. Now we can't even share a lab."

He sighed again, running his hands through his hair. "You didn't even say goodbye."

He left after that, walking away towards Aunt Cass and the rest of his brother's friends, head hung and dragging his feet.

So that was disgustingly short after a disgustingly long hiatus.

And I'm also late.

I am so so sorry for being gone for so long, but school caught up to me and I've been stressing over too many things. But, freshman year of high school is done and I'm back to writing fanfics and drawing fanart! :D

Thanks to everyone who actually READ this and reviewed and favorite and followed and you don't know how happy that makes me! I'm sorry for putting y'all through all this, but I really do love each and every one of you. Thanks a bunch!

Platypus kisses!

-Acie Umdiddle


End file.
